


Curcol Putri

by revabhipraya



Series: Curcol [4]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ramdomness, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kalau aku suka sama Damian, memangnya kalian harus tahu alasannya?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

_**putri badai's pov** _

.

.

.

Kalau aku suka sama Damian, memangnya kalian harus tahu alasannya?

Kalian toh sudah tau bagaimana kisahku dengan Damian selama ini. Cowok itu hobi membuatku darting dengan tingkahnya yang nyebelin, dan cowok itu juga pandai membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dengan gombalannya yang norak. Aku ini Putri Badai gitu loh, gombalan yang seharusnya disodorkan padaku itu bukan gombalan alay semacam "kamu tau gak bedanya kamu sama kurcaci".

Sial, membicarakan cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting itu sedikiiit saja bisa membuatku sebegini kacau balau. Asal tau saja, aku adalah orang yang sangat terorganisir dan rapi. Aku, Putri Badai, selalu mengutamakan yang namanya rencana, dan aku tidak akan bergerak tanpa rencana. Minimalnya, rencana yang dibuat secara mendadak.

Dan hal itu gagal aku terapkan dalam perasaanku terhadap Damian.

Cowok itu benar-benar keterlaluan, sungguh. Dengan gampangnya dia membolak-balikkan perasaanku seolah ini cuma mainan. Oke, aku memang Putri Badai yang sering dianggap orang sebagai manusia tak berperasaan, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya perasaan sungguhan.

Jangan kalian kira aku tidak berusaha untuk tidak menyukainya, ya! Kami ini ada di pihak yang berlawanan, yang berarti secara otomatis aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak ada rencana untuk menyukainya, sama sekali tidak ada. Sampai kapanpun, sampai mati kalau perlu, aku tidak akan pernah membuat rencana itu.

Lalu cowok itu dengan sok heroiknya menyelamatkanku dari Dicky, yang otomatis membuatku terpaksa pura-pura pacaran dengannya. Nyebelin banget, 'kan?

Meski aku benci dengan tindakannya yang semena-mena, entah kenapa perasaanku ini tidak mau berbalik membencinya. Meski aku benci diperlakukan sok mesra di hadapan Dicky―dia mencium pipiku, bayangkan!―entah kenapa aku tidak juga sanggup membencinya.

Sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Dan setelah jatuh seperti itu, dia malah makin membuatku merasa bodoh. Menuduhku mencelakai pemain sepak bola yang terkenal itu gara-gara saat kejadian aku sedang bersamanya adalah salah satunya. Dasar cowok iblis keparat! Bisa-bisanya dia menjebakku seperti itu!

Tapi ...

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan memori terakhirku bersamanya. Saat dia memelukku dan meminta maaf dengan penyesalan yang bahkan dapat kurasakan―untung saat itu aku sedang dalam kondisi terlemahku―aku benar-benar tidak bisa lupa. Karena pada dasarnya, meski cowok itu adalah cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting yang berlawanan pihak denganku, dia tetap cowok iblis keparat tukang bikin darting yang kucintai.

Iya, dia ganteng setengah mati. Senyum sinisnya yang kerap kulihat saat kami beradu mulut itu benar-benar ganteng. Bahkan saat ngos-ngosan juga dia ganteng, kok―sebentar, kapan ya aku pernah lihat dia ngos-ngosan? Oh, saat pelajaran olahraga kelas XII IPA 1 dulu.

Iya, bodinya juga kekar dan macho abis. Secara fisik, dia cowok idaman banget. Secara otak, dia juga cowok idaman banget. Tidak mungkin dia bisa masuk IPA 1 kalau dia tidak cerdas. Lagi pula, sebagai Hakim Tertinggi, akulah salah satu saksi kecerdasan akademisnya.

Tapi, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena semua itu.

Hanya dengan dia menjadi Damian Erlangga, maka itu sudah cukup bagiku.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
